


Close Enough to Perfect For Me

by lovethecoat51



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/pseuds/lovethecoat51





	Close Enough to Perfect For Me

"He does _not_ know how to make coffee, it’s too strong for even a Klingon.”

"I had _the_ most difficult time explaining to the Kzinti Ambassador that he meant that comment about tails in a _good_ way. Why the hell do they keep sending him out on diplomatic missions? Half the time, he messes them up worse than

It’s the weekly bitch session for the bridge crew, where they all air their grievances about their beloved captain. Jim knows it happens, and even encourages it; god knows Jim is acutely aware of his flaws, and he doesn't want his senior officers to let any pent up irritation explode into anger, so every Tuesday night, they gather together to get whatever is driving them up a wall off their chests. No one tells the captain what is said, and honestly, most of the time, the complaints are minor annoyances, but everyone feels better afterwards.

When it first started, most of them were too obedient to say a bad word. Until Bones and Uhura started in on him. Everything from the way he constantly licks his lips to how he can’t seem to eat without spilling something on his shirt. Once the dam broke, though, even Chekov was able to come up with things about his beloved Keptin that made him want to claw his skin off.

"I swear to god, he orders his pants two sizes too small. _No one_ needs to wear duty pants that tight.”

"For a lad who’s known for his bar brawls, he cannae hold his drink! How’s a man supposed to respect someone who's out like a light after two small drops of scotch?"

"Did I tell you about the time he…"

But Leonard’s not feeling it tonight. Normally, he’s the loudest voice in the whole thing, complaining that _they_ don’t have any goddamn thing to complain about, they haven’t put up with Jim for as long as he has (though Uhura is always quick to remind him that yes, actually, she has).

No, tonight, all Leonard can think about is how soon this will be over so he can hurry back to his quarters. Waiting in his bed is a sleepy smile that’s just waiting to be kissed, big blue eyes that speak far more eloquently than the talented tongue that goes with them, and the man that has stood beside Leonard through ups and downs and in betweens.

For all his many faults, Jim’s close enough to perfect for him.

 


End file.
